User talk:Roygbiv666
action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave me a message. Images as redirects! Thought you'd want to know about this. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template Updated it, so you don't have to sign after it anymore, and you can put in a little blurb about what the newbie did if you feel like it. So use: or Hope you dig the tweaks. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) End Templates Yea, I can't figure out why it doesn't work outside of the template. I think it has to do with some of the auto-category stuff in the actual template itself. However, if you put it at the end inside the template, it seems to work right with no visual difference. Hope that'll work for ya. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:07, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Batman Storylines Hey, I just got back, finally, from my month of CIT-ing. You guys have been moving hard and fast for the past month, and I'm going to be sort of in chaos for awhile before I get myself back up to speed. I'm following up though on a request you had awhile ago for a complete list of Batman crossovers. It's been some time, so I don't know whether or not you guys took care of that yet, and I also don't know why in particular you need one, but I'd be happy to help you with that. These are the kinds of pet projects I do when I'm bored anyway. I'm glad to be back, I've missed you guys. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 21:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Sector So is Sector usually filled in with just a number, or sometimes with 'Sector 2814'? (I'm fixing the red link situation in the infobox. That's the break you're talking about, right? :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:34, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :And do you get emails when a page you're watching is changed? I never do for Marvel or DC. :( :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't get emails, but I think I disabled that. I think it's just the number, like "|Sector = 2814", which would then categorize under "Category:Sector 2814". ::Roygbiv666 03:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Should be all fixed now. :) :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmmmmm. . . Earth-2 doesn't have a 'sector' listed, and I'm seeing sector listed for New Earth between Galaxy and Star System in the info box, and I'm also seeing New Earth categorized as Category:Sector 2814 at the bottom. What am I missing? What should I be seeing? ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, it looks fine now, but when I looked this morning, the whole page was the blue infobox thing. Computers are weird. :Roygbiv666 21:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm just glad it's working right now. I was really worried I missing the sector part. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Yeppers! It sure does still exist. I didn't know if it was a 'We're keeping it for sure' type thing, or a novelty that no one was really interested, so I didn't publish how it works all that well. Basically, you add the theme you want to Template:Theme, using the Batman and Green Lantern Themes as examples. Be sure to add the new theme at the top, just above |batman; brdr = , and also be sure to add both a border color (brdr) and background color (bkgd). Then, on the page you want to use it, just add a new block | Theme = with the name you choose. If you have any problems, I should be around. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) That link doesn't really say much - let's assume that I'm stupid or you had to explain it to a four year old. Can you point me to an example? :Roygbiv666 21:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, just add: :: | batman; brdr = #ffff99 :: | batman; bkgd = #333 ::(where 'batman' is the name of your theme in lower case, and the #ffff99 is the color of the border in HTML colors, and the #333 is the color of the background in HTML colors) to the second line in that Theme Template. ::Then, on any character's page, add: :: | Theme = batman ::where 'batman' is the name of your theme. Save the page, and it should have the colors you asked for! :) ::That's awesome news about DC, we need the Captain Americas to fight! Not to mention Spider-Man vs The Fly! :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:47, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::So, any of those themes should be added to the Template:Theme first, then it's invoked in the specific character page? Do we just keep adding themes to the template. I updated that page - have a look. I think it needs more explanation of your thought process so stupid people like me can understand what we need to do to use it. :::I'm not sure if DC now owns the Archie, or just has a sort of unlimited licence, but it's pretty cool. :::--Roygbiv666 13:03, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Archie Comics DC owns Archie Comics now? Score! My inexplicable, borderline paranoid habit of making small pages for alternate publishers has value after all. I feel so validated. Sorry, I just wanted to share my good feelings with someone and I saw your post on Nathan's wall. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:18, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if DC now owns the Archie characters, or just has a sort of unlimited licence, but it's pretty cool. I don't think they own Archie, just the right to publish the superhero characters. :--Roygbiv666 13:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) DC Nation I saw your stuff on the page, we probably should archive old DC Nations. It wouldn't be that difficult to obtain old ones, especially as they only hit their 100th weekly column earlier this year. Actually, I'm going on a comics run tomorrow and I'm sure I could figure it out in the store just by browsing some old issues. When it comes to actually scribing them down, again, I don't think that'd be much of a problem. I'd be happy to just type some up word for word, images would be a tad more complicated. Another question is, naming conventions? What happens if in the future there's a "DC Nation" comic? Even if it's just a magazine, or a one-shot type thing. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 03:31, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I was thinking of ... "borrowing" the actual digital pages, or at least linking to them. However, DC's page only lists back to #72 - no clue how to get older ones as they don't list the URLs and it's just those stupid "pagename is a number" convention. We could rename the article "DC Nation (Column)", how's that? The we'd have ... "DC Nation (Column) 123" or whatever. Let's think about it a bit (as I evidently didn't). ::Roygbiv666 04:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Themes/Column Template Hey Roy! You were missing a at the end of the infobox, and had a bit of leftover stuff from the contributors section. Those 's can get pretty intense, and it takes a lot of scrutiny, a little experience, and a little luck to get it right. I still have problems with them all the time. I added more information and some pictures to the cover page on the Theme Template, so hopefully, it'll be easier to understand. And yes, we can add as many themes to the template as we want. ;) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:29, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :That's great, thanks! :Roygbiv666 14:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Character Original Publisher Very much so. While we're at it, I think we should add an actual field for the first year a character appeared. I would love to see those things. And on a similar note, why don't we have an automatic section for Recommended Reading yet? Sorry, I digress, ADD, but yeah, I would definitely support that idea. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 01:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :At one point, there was talk of using the First appearance field to figure that out somehow. I asked Brian Kurtz and Peteparker - let's wait on them, and maybe it should go on the forums. ::Roygbiv666 01:43, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::How many characters have a different publisher than DC? If it's less than 50, I'd say we could include a regular Category:Original Publisher, but if it gets to be about that much or more, I could see the benefit of having it in the Infobox. If everyone wants it and there are only a handful of characters, I can still work on it though. :) ::That's a really great idea about having the year show up for the comic in the 'first' and 'last' spots. I already grab the year for the 'Silver Age', etc categorization at the bottom, I might as well use it after the link in the first and last spots as well! ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, that was really easy to install. It's working, but won't work for the Vol 1 books until we move them to the 'Title Vol 1 Issue#' names. It won't show any year if 1, the year doesnt' exist on the comic page, or 2, the comic page doesnt' exist. :) :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:14, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Re. publishers, it's probably about a dozen, if that. Maybe just "Category:Publisher" would be enough. I assume you're talking about year of debut above... ::Roygbiv666 04:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I would think it would be more than a dozen. Account in all of the different companies DC has bought up over the years, not just recent ones like Wildstorm (and its imprints), Archie and Charlton, but even old school ones like Police Comics, where Plastic Man comes from. And the entire Marvel Family comes from Fawcett Comics. Even if it's not necessarily all worth having a category for, I think it's at least worth having a field on the character pages for. These things end up having significant consequences. I point as my example "L.A.W.", a team specifically entirely composed of ex-Charlton characters. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:39, 23 August 2008 (UTC)